wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Guardian Vivien
i’m going to be revamping the look to this whole page so please don’t mind the mess this warning is just a precaution. it's not set in stone that any of the above will be within the final story. vivien - keeper of the secret woods �� - seawing (?) - happy plants!! �� |-| ☁️ Quotes= |-| Appearance= . intro . pls dont edit for grammar unless u consult me first thnx -alex offering to code a page for infobox art, contact me on my message wall . appearance . As you make your way through the forest, underbrush tangled below your claws, uneven ground tripping you left and right, you found yourself at a clearing. It isn’t large, yet it isn’t small either. A humble log cabin sat on the edge of the hollow, with gardens of lively flowers soaking in the mid-day sunlight. Comforting silence followed every crunch under your claws. "Is this the where the Guardian lives?" you thought. "It has to be." Trotting up to the cabin, you began to notice every intricate detail. Plants carved into decorative stones, vines and other flora twining up a small wooden pole, and beaten-in paths winding all along the clearing. You now stood right before the cabin. The design was out dated; old. Small clovers, peonies, and even embryophyte litter the surface in elaborate ways. Whoever may live here really has a way with plants. Lifting up your talons, you make 3 swift knocking motions onto the dense wood of the front door. A loud crash, followed by the pitter patter of footsteps broke the long-lasting silence you had grown accompanied to. The door swung open, and what appeared to be a Royal SeaWing stood in the doorway. You held the urge to lower your head, like they taught you to do in the Academy. Her moss green scales glittered in the little sunlight that filtered through the tree canopies. An accompanying bark brown, turned a slight green by the light glowing through the leaves gave her an obsequious aura. Long, elegant, and curled webbed spines covered her short and stocky figure. Large round eyes stared back at you; giving a soft look to it's light grey-brown coloring. Her sharp teeth being to curve into a large grin. "How many I assist you?" |-| Personality = . personality . Trusting, and kind are what most would describe Vivien. She is a dreamer, idealistic, creative, often getting lost in her thoughts of worlds no one but her could conjure up. She knew from the moment Como died that reality was unforgiving and cruel. Her safe place is the perfect worlds she may rouse up within her own mindspace. Vivid dreams of her son and herself picking apples off the tree they planted together; Imagining what he may have accomplished is the only thing that keeps her going. |-|Backstory = . backstory . --egg - young dragonet—- Viviens egg— and her other siblings— were left in the Royal Hatchery, much like any other heir egg. It was only attended to by guards or others working within the palace, rarely ever by her own parents. As is normal; the Queen usually only begins to care for her female heirs the second they hatch, allowing the King to take over until the heir is "presentable". This usually takes 2 years minimum— but in her case— 5 years was the case. Such is expected; Vivien lived a posh life. She had a abide by a certain code of standards, as a princess should. Manners should be maintained, and an appearance of royalty she must keep. Even as a hatchling, her mother— Queen Irving— would shower her in the most expensive jewels. She never batted an eye— she thought it was normal to be showered with all the lavish things she was provided. -- teenage years -- Vivien was an adventurous dragonet. She'd leave the residential palace late at night whilst everyone slept, and would scramble off to nearby districts— as long as she knew they were allied with the Seawing regime. These would include the copper, jade, amazon, and ruby districts. Skywings and Aurorawings. She'd talk to a lot of dragons of all backgrounds; poor, rich, or in the middle. She learned a lot from these years of her life. She talked to those who had much less than she did, who didn't even get all the things a dragon would need. She also met those who got almost as much as she did. Than some who got what they needed, but not much extra things, like all the jewels she'd been giving over the years. She realized how different it was for others; she had become humble. -- young adult -- On one night, a lively mood drifting through the air, Vivien was at a party in the On-land Seawing palace. She was having a good time, dancing with those who asked her politely. Than she met Uinvey. He caught her eye the moment she laid eyes on him. He asked her to dance, and they hit it off right away. They dated, and she thought Uinvey was the one for her. He seemed loyal. She believed that with all her heart. She had an array of children with him; 5 sons, and 2 daughters. She really did love him. Than one day, she was hit in the face with the blunt truth. He had cheated on her with a multitude of other dragonesses. Even her sister, Amphitrite, had expected it. She let her kind-hearted nature consume her. She was heartbroken, to say the least. Her son- Como- had died in a duel with a public speaker only a few moon cycles before. Now, her husband was cheating on her with multiple women. She ran to the only place she knew she could seek comfort in... |-|Powers= . powers . In the centre of the clearing, sat Vivien. Her starry sterling eyes were shut tight; deep in thought. Throughout the clearing, blossoms bloomed, reeds danced, and the trees sang. Arboreal animals chirped and squeaked in harmony, aromatic flowers and fruit aromas floated through the air with ease. Was it a coincidence? No. After her tragic breakup with Uinvey, she traveled to the Secret woods for comfort. In many religions- including the Pearl district- they believe when a dragon in distress seeking solace, those who look from above may grant a wish to concede the relief they seek. Such happened to young Vivien. She was granted a power most might describe to be similar to Leafspeak. She may speak to plants, communicate with them and feel their feelings. She can make them joyous, and bloom their petals, or she could sing them a soft euphony with all but her thoughts. While she cannot make the plants grow, her symphonies flow through the plants stems, up to their petals, out their leaves and fruit produce. She ultimately keeps the Secret Woods sprightly and active. The thicket would be more-or-less barren without her gift. |-|Trivia= . trivia. *21 in human years *seawing/leafwing hybrid, her powers originate from her leafwing side of the family. *everyone thinks shes just a normal seawing *"unique" appearance found within herself and siblings are assumed to be special genetic attributes, not that they're hybrids. |-|Family= . family . Father . General Monsoon Mother . Lady Irving Sister . Lady Amphitrite Brothers . Private Arnav , Admiral Barbeau Husband . Commander Uinvey Sons. Como , Delmar , Kai , Evian , Hali Daughters . Beryl , Kairi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (ValentineWings)